


Half Rest

by space_dragon



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Gen, Post-"Taking a break"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dragon/pseuds/space_dragon
Summary: Eddy has spent half his life believing Brett.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 8





	Half Rest

### 2006

“Nah, you’re lying! I'm not looking!”

“I’m telling you, the word ‘gullible’ is written on the ceiling!” Brett said, trying to suppress a grin.

“No way, I don’t believe you!” Eddy laughed. He raised his hands to his forehead, as if shielding the sun from his eyes, to show his resolve in not looking up.

“I saw a guy on a ladder writing it earlier, before class started.” Brett was looking up at the ceiling of the math classroom now. “Come on, you’ve got to see this — it's really incredible.”

Eddy paused, then reluctantly craned his neck to peek at the ceiling above him.

Brett burst out in laughter, a reaction a bit excessive for what the situation called for. “I can’t believe you actually looked!” he gasped between guffaws.

“You were the one who told me to look!” Eddy protested, before joining in laughter along with his friend.

### 2010

“I can’t believe you would believe _him_ over me! I didn’t even _do_ anything!”

Eddy couldn’t respond right away. He looked at the ground. He looked at his shoes, at the handle of his violin case in his hand. He looked anywhere but at her.

Brett had been the one to see Eddy’s then-girlfriend — his first girlfriend, and principal cellist in their youth orchestra — making out with another guy in the parking lot before rehearsal. Brett had hardly hesitated before deciding that he needed to tell Eddy.

Now Eddy was alone with her, after rehearsal, mumbling something about how he couldn’t be with someone who would cheat.

“Fine! I guess you can just be alone forever then!” She stormed off and left.

Eddy stood for a few more moments in the empty rehearsal hall as the sound of the closing door echoed through the room.

The other youth orchestra kids had all already left by then. Brett stood near the entrance, studying the cracks on the wall. He looked up when he heard Eddy approach.

“Hey.”

“H-ey,” Eddy's voice cracked.

Brett paused, looking at his friend. He adjusted his violin on his back, cleared his throat. “Let’s go to ChaTime. I'll drive.”

### 2020

“Yeah, I’m okay to film.”

Brett was sitting sideways on the living room couch with his feet up in front of him. He was on his phone, scrolling through some feed or other, glancing up only briefly as he made this statement.

Eddy had, just before that, poked his head into the room and asked Brett how he was feeling. Brett, absorbed in his feeds, didn’t see Eddy’s brow furrow in response, in a split-second of frustration and concern.

Eddy walked over to the couch and plopped down near Brett, causing Brett to look up from his phone. Eddy took a breath and replied:

“I don't believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this scenario when I was still angsting over "Taking a break", but I'm since doing much better. But I figured I'd post this anyway since I had the draft mostly ready to go.


End file.
